az
by Ceriise
Summary: az


**L'humanisme et les réformes religieuses**

L'humanisme veut redonner à l'homme sa dignité en retrouvant les vertus de l'Antiquité. Les humanistes et les savants du XVe et XVIe siècle ont fait progresser les sciences et ont réfléchit au rôle de l'homme dans la société. L'humanisme chrétien et la réforme de Luther provoque des changements dans l'église catholique elle-même.

**Un savoir au service de l'homme**

Un mouvement de restauration des textes anciens.

Les humanistes sont des savants qui ne se satisfont plus de l'enseignement des universités du Moyen-âge. Cet enseignement se limite à commenter des auteurs comme les Père de l'Eglise sont les écrits font autorité depuis des siècles. Les humanistes s'efforcent de restaurer la pensée antique. Ils s'emploient à restaurer des œuvres négligées depuis des siècles et à les rétablir dans leur version initiale grâce à l'étude du latin, du grec et de l'hébreu. Ils les commentent et les éditent.

La promotion de la dignité de l'homme.

L'humaniste appel l'homme à développer toutes ses facultés. La littérature gréco-latine les conduit à valoriser la dignité humaine, mais aussi l'intelligence et les capacités créatrices de l'homme. Il propose un enseignement rénové afin de former un individu complet. Ce projet éducatif n'est accessible que pour une élite sociale cultivée. L'humanisme se diffuse grâce à l'imprimerie qui est inventée dans la vallée du Rhin vers 1440 puis se diffuse dans le reste de l'Europe. Les ouvrages sont disponibles en plusieurs exemplaires.

Humanisme et réforme religieuse.

L'humanisme soumet les textes bibliques à la critique. Les humanistes sont des chrétiens qui cherchent simultanément une meilleure connaissance de Dieu et veulent connaître l'homme. Ils veulent permettre aux chrétiens d'avoir une conduite fondée le plus possible sur le véritable message évangélique. Ils retournent aux sources et étudient les manuscrits anciens de l'écriture sainte. Des bibles en latin, en grec, en hébreu sont publiées. La Bible est traduite en langue nationale.

En mettant à la disposition des fidèles un texte différent des versions admises au Moyen-âge, les humanistes interviennent dans le rôle d'interprétation et d'explication attribuée. Les humanistes participent ainsi à la demande de réforme de certains chrétiens.

**Les progrès de la connaissance de l'homme et de l'univers.**

Humanisme et esprit scientifique

Les humanistes hésitent entre l'esthétique (recherche et contemplation de la beauté) et la connaissance scientifique. Les humanistes redécouvrent notamment Pythagore mais ils privilégient aussi l'esthétique. Cependant malgré les inventions d'artisans ingénieux comme les instruments d'expérimentation indispensables à la mesure font encore largement défaut.

La connaissance de l'homme et de sa vie en société.

L'étude du corps humain fait progresser la médecine. Les peintres et les sculpteurs observent l'anatomie humaine (étude scientifique des formes et de l'organisation du corps de l'homme) autant que les médecins nombreux parmi les humanistes. André Vésale publie en 1543 une description anatomique et très précise. Le fonctionnement du corps est encore mal connu. On découvre progressivement le système de la circulation du sang. Des chirurgiens réalisent des progrès importants comme Ambroise Paré.

L'étude de la vie des hommes intéresse aussi les humanistes. l'anglais Thomas More imagine dans son livre Utopia une société idéale publié en 1513. Le Prince, ouvrage fondé sur les pratiques et les mœurs politiques de son temps.

Les progrès scientifiques et une nouvelle vision du monde.

Les mathématiques progressent sensiblement. Les sciences naturelles notamment la zoologie se développent aussi. On s'intéresse à la botanique (création d'un jardin des plantes à Venise). La cartographie progresse de façon décisive lorsque l'allemand Gérard Mercator adopte un système de représentation du globe sur un planisphère (système facilitant les longs voyages pour les navigateurs). La vision de l'univers se transforme complètement. Le polonais Copernic formule en 1543 sans pouvoir la vérifier l'hypothèse révolutionnaire selon laquelle c'est le Soleil et non la Terre qui occupe le centre de l'univers. Il faut attendre le XVIIe siècle pour que Galilée la confirme grâce au perfectionnement de la lunette astronomique et découvre que la Terre tourne sur elle-même en une journée.

**La réforme protestante.**

La réforme de Luther

Le moine Martin Luther propose une réforme de l'église. Il considère comme beaucoup de chrétiens de son époque qu'une réforme de l'église catholique est nécessaire. Il estime que son âme est mal préparée à comparaître devant Dieu par les croyants et les pratiques de l'église officielle (de Rome). Il est persuadé qu'en lisant et en méditant les écrits de Saint Paul, le chrétien peut gagner la vie éternelle par la foi et non par ses bonnes actions.

En 1517, Luther se révolte contre la proposition d'une indulgence permettant aux fidèles de réduire le séjour de leur âme au purgatoire s'ils versent une somme d'argent pour participer à l'édification de la basilique Saint-Pierre de Rome. Il réagit en lançant 95 propositions pour réformer l'église. Après de longs débats et de refus de Luther re renoncer à la majorité de ces propositions le pape l'excommunie.

Luther se met sous la protection de l'électeur de Saxe et traduit la Bible en allemand. En 1530 il rédige un texte la confession d'Augsbourg qui fixe sa doctrine, il affirme que seule la foi peut sauver le chrétien. Il fonde la religion sur ka méditation personnelle de texte des écritures saintes. Il ne retient que 2 sacrements: le baptême et la communion.

L'organisation de l'église de Luther dépend du pouvoir politique ou laïque. Devant l'aggravation du conflit entre protestants et catholiques en Allemagne Luther demande au prince d'organiser et de défendre son église. Les temples Luthériens présentent une architecture austère. Elles sont fondées sur la lecture du nouveau testament et sur la communion sous les 2 espèces (le pain et le vin). Le chant choral tient une grande place et Luther a lui-même composé de nombreux cantiques.

La diversité de la réforme protestante

L'humaniste français Jean Calvin réforme l'église de Genève, humaniste et théologien, Calvin publie en 1536 l'institution de la religion chrétienne qui reprend largement les idées de Luther, mais il s'en sépare en deux points:

Il affirme la thèse de la prédestination

Il ne reconnaît dans l'euchanystre que la présence symbolique de Christ

Il organise à Genève une église indépendante du pouvoir politique respectant scrupuleusement les dogmes. Cette église est sous la bienveillance d'un conseil (consistoire formé de pasteurs et de notables), les jeux sont interdits ainsi que les représentations théâtrales. La réforme a un caractère nationale en Grande Bretagne, le roi Henri VIII met fin aux relations avec Rome pour des raisons de politique personnelle. Il se fait chef de l'église anglicane.

**La réforme catholique anglicane**

Les débuts de la réforme catholique

L'humanisme chrétien favorise la réforme à l'intérieur de l'église catholique. Dès le début du XVIe siècle. Les évêques et les humanistes chrétiens comme Erasme de Rotterdam critique les abus de l'église dans se remettre en question. Un mouvement de réforme s'engage dans certains diocèses.

Les jésuites se mobilisent pour la défense du catholicisme en 1534. La grâce de Loysla fonde la compagnie de Jésus au service du pape et de la défense du catholicisme. L'ordre des jésuites adopte une organisation quasi militaire mais s'emploi surtout à fonder des collèges destinés à instruire les enfants de la haute société dans le respect du catholicisme.

A la mort d'Ignace de Loysla en 1556, la compagnie dispose de collègues implantés dans les villes proches reprises au protestantisme: Cologne, Vienne, Prague.

Les décisions du concile de Trente

Les décisions du concile de Trente confirment les conceptions de l'église catholique romaine. Le concile est convoqué par le pape Paul III. Il réalise entre 1545 et 1563 une réforme profonde et durable de l'église catholique romaine. En matière de dogme ou de croyance les décisions du concile (les canons) réaffirment la doctrine de Rome à l'encontre des conceptions des protestants? Si la foi est nécessaire pour accéder à la vie éternelle, elle n'est pas suffisante. Le fidèle doit également accomplir des bonnes actions. Les 7 sacrements sont là pour soutenir le chrétien et contribue aussi à assurer le salut de son âme.

Les décisions du concile rétablissent aussi la discipline dans l'église ecclésiastique. Il rappel les exigences qui s'imposent au clergé dont la mission est d'enseigner aux fidèles le sens exact de la Bible mais aussi de leur administrer les sacrements. Les évêques sont obligés de résider dans leurs diocèses. Ils doivent prêcher le dimanche et les jours de fête religieuse. Ils doivent visiter régulièrement les ecclésiastiques sous leur autorité. Ils doivent enfin veiller à la formation des prêtres.

Les religions cloitrées sont tenus de respecter la règle de leur Ordre. Afin de guider les chrétiens (fidèles et clergé), plusieurs ouvrages sont publiés entre 1564 et 1569:

Le missel, livre contenant les prières de divers offices religieux.

Le catéchisme, livre contenant l'explication du dogme et de la morale pour l'instruction des enfants dans la foi chrétienne.

Le bréviaire, ouvrage contenant les textes. Les cérémonies religieuses que les ecclésiastiques doivent lire tous les jours.

L'index, liste des ouvrages. Elle est interdite aux catholiques l'inquisition pourchasse l'hérésie.

Les dogmes sont confirmés dans l'église qui reste soumise à l'autorité du pape.

Les conséquences: une chrétienté européenne profondément divisée.

Le concile de Trente n'a pas rétabli l'unité de la chrétienté en Europe. Il s'est tenu trop tard pour apaiser les conflits entre catholiques et protestants. De plus, à partir de 1555 dans le Saint-Empire romain germanique chaque prince peut choisir librement d'adopter la religion qu'il souhaite pour lui et ses sujets.

Les divisions religieuses préparent de terribles affrontements. Si la carte religieuse de l'Europe oppose assez nettement un ensemble protestant et un ensemble catholique, on observe un peu partout l'existence de minorités religieuses. Les compromis passés entre catholiques et protestants n'ont souvent permis que les équilibres fragiles fréquemment brisés par de sanglants affrontements comme les guerres de religion en France (1562-1598). Mais aussi en Europe puisque la guerre de Trente ans (1618-1648) s'étend presque à toute l'Europe.


End file.
